Love
by Ananda Ramirez
Summary: Natsu has something important to tell Lucy! What could it be thats its soo important? What will happen when she gets home? How will she react?How will Natsu take her reaction? Please read and find out!What will happen in there daily life relationship? And this is my first fanfiction ever and i want you guys too go extremely honest with me! Even if its bad!
1. Chapter 1: Something Important

Love

Hi. My first fanfiction ever. And I would like for you guys to review and tell me if you want me to continue or not. Just please be completly honest because if you are I can improve my skills on writing fanfiction you for picking my story and please enjoy! Remember to review please!This is Natsu and Lucy!Hope you enjoy!Sorry i know its short!

Chapter 1: Something important

Lucys P.O.V.

"Ahhh...Finally Home" I said to none in particular.

"Why do you always talk to yourself?" a familiar voice said.

"Tresspassing Again" I screamed while giving him my signature kick."Owww Luce..." Natsu said. " Gomen'naisai...but you are always coming in without permission!" I yelled. "Well its because I love being around you" He said blushing a little. ~Oh my! Natsu is blushing! Second time...AROUND ME! ~ "N-Natsu" I said feeling warm on my cheeks. He quickly stood up, backing me into the wall.

"Luce..." He said seductively. He placed is left hand next to my head. " I came cause I have something important to tell you."

He said. "W-What is it?" I asked nervously. ~ Oh my god! What could it be! What if its a confession! What should i do! Watashi wa nani o subeki! ~

Please tell me what you guys think!If i should continue or just stop the story!

Once again thank you for reading! Thank you! Arigatou!And i know its short!But i promise second chapter will be way longer!This was like an intro!Please review! im so sorry if its short! Gomen"naisai! im sorry!


	2. Chapter 2: Confessions

Love

**Thanks you guys for the reviews! I really appreciated** **them soo much! Soo for part of my thanks heres the second chapter and dont worry its gonna be longer! Please enjoy and review! ~ Ananda**

Chapter 2: Confessions

Previously in Love:

"Luce..**."** He said seductively." He placed his left hand next to my head. "I came cause I have something important to tell you." He said. "W-What is it?" I asked nervously. ~ _Oh my god! What could it be! What if its a confession! What do i do! Watashi wa nani o subeki!_~

Normal P.O.V.

Lucy was freaking out! Natsu was soo close to her! Her heart was beating rapidly. She was becoming dizzy."Lucy stop freaking out." He said calmly. She could feel his lips brush against hers. ~_ Thay feel soo warm...LUCY GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!_~ She mentally yelled at herself. "N-Natsu...Y-" She was interrupted.

Lucys P.O.V.

~_NATSUS IS KISSING ME!_~ I mentally yelled at myself. ~ _OH MY GOD!...But his lips feel so nice and warm..._~ I have melted into the kiss. _~ Naze...Naze me...Why!~_ I asked myself. Suddenly my lips felt a cool breeze. "Luce..." He said nervously. "Gomennaisai...I have been getting these desires and I couldnt stop myself from kissing you. I have fell in love with you the first day I laid my eyes on you and I havent told because I was to nervous too. I was gonna tell you today but I didnt know my instincts would make me do that. Im in Love with you Lucy...and im sorry if i just stole your first kiss..." He said...He got up about to jump out the window but was stopped by me hugging him. "Lucy!?" Natsu said astonished. "Natsu! I never knew you felt that way! I have been in love with since the first day we met. I just havent told you because i thought you only cared for me as a nakama...I love you Natsu" I said almost about to cry of the joy knowing that my love loves me back. "Lucy...I dont love as only a nakama..I love you so much more than that! You made all the way to top were Igneel and Happy are. Because you are my precious Nakama." He said ending with his signature grin. I couldnt help but smile...I love a retard...Suddenly I was pushed back. "Natsu!" "Let me cherish this moment" Natsu said seductively. He was smothering me with kisses...nipping at my neck...~ _Ohhh How i love this idiot_...~ But suddenly...ruining the moment...we hear knocks and scratches."Happy!" We both said in unision. "Let me in!" Happy yelled. Natsu got up and opened the window. Happy flew and looked at us both...noticing our pure red faces...he said what pisses me off..."Yoouuu liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkeeeeeeee eachotherrrrrr!" He giggled and stared. "Shutup Neko!" i yelled pissed off and extremely embaressed and sent him flying into the wall with my signature punch. natsu was just there laughing his ass off. While happy was whining.."Why Lucy..Naze..." before passing out. Making Natsu laugh harder. I couldnt help but smile. Oh how I love these two...

The next day~ The morning

Lucy woke up feeling extremely warm...~ Oi its soo warm...~ She couldnt help but snuggle back into a comfortable position against something...~What the hell~ She then heard a chuckle. "Well good morning to you too." Natsu said chuckling. Lucy was now extremely embarassed. " Dont be shy! Come on lets go! I wanna go on a mission today!" He said exictedly going straight for his pants and vest/sweater** (sorry i dont know what its called that Natsu is wearing)** Lucy saw what he was doing..."Natsu..." She said pissed off.

"Whoah Lucy you ok there" He said all smiley. ''Lucy...Luce...Lucyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Natsu yelled

"Good Morning Natsu...Huh?...WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NATSU!" Slam..."HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO SLEEP FULLY DRESSED!"Lucy yelled pissed off. "GOMENNAISAI" Happy and Natsu said in union..."She is just like Erza" Happy whispered to Natsu. "Anata wa nan to iiimashita!" Lucy yelled!

"Were sorry!" They yelled together.

**Heres the end of chapter two. I hope you guys enjoyed the romance and humor. Please review and tell me how i did! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3: Overhearing

Love

Hi guys. Here is the third chapter! Im so happy i got to the third! I thought my story was gonna be 1 chapter because i had no confidence in myself..But because of you guys we have made it to the third chapter! Thanks soo much for reviewing and giving me tips and telling me how i did. I really appreciate it! Arigatou! Now to the story! Hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 3: Overhearing

Previously in Love:

"Whoah Lucy you ok there" He said all smiley. ''Lucy...Luce...Lucyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Natsu yelled

"Good Morning Natsu...Huh?...WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NATSU!" Slam..."HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO SLEEP FULLY DRESSED!"Lucy yelled pissed off. "GOMENNAISAI" Happy and Natsu said in union..."She is just like Erza" Happy whispered to Natsu. "Anata wa nan to iiimashita!" Lucy yelled!

"Were sorry!" They yelled together.

At the guild~

"Hey flame-brain what you doing" Gray called to Natsu. "What did you call me droopyeyes" Natsu responded. "Oh you wanna go?" Gray said pulling up his sleeve. "Yeah! Bring it on!" Natsu said pulling up his sleeve. They then started chaos in the guild. Gajeel even joined! But he got thrown back to Poor Levy who was reading. "Hey shrimp" Gajeel said. "H-H-Hi" Levy stuttered. "Gehe your wierd, but i like that about you" He said grinning leaving her there scarlet red. And so the chaos continued..."Werent we here for a mission?" Lucy asked. "Aye!" Happy responded.

Lucys P.O.V.

~Finally its over~ I thought to myself. "Natsu!" I yelled to my partner. "Luce" He said walking over to me with his signature grin. "I picked a job. We just have to attract people to a ladys resturant and we get 500,000 jewels!" I said beaming. "Aww cant you get one with fighting." Natsu complained. "No theres none that give this much." I said happily. "Alright fine." He said. "Oh and we gotta help for 3 days so we will be staying at a hotel." I said. "Ok. Happy we got a job!" he yelled to his Neko. "Aye!" And happy followed us the way it was thundering and raining so we had to stop and stay in a cave for a night. "Naze...i really want a bed..." I complained. "And im freezing..." I also said. Natsu suddenly stood up and gave me his scarf. "Here my precious Nakama." He said grinning. I felt my cheeks warm up so quick! ~Why are you so handsome Natsu~ I thought to myself as i stared at his 6 pack abs...they were so amazing... "A-Arigatou.."I said while still staring at his broad chest...i then relized and blushed fiercely. " Why you so nervous?" he said. "We confessed to eachother yesterday...?" He said. "Gomennaisai Natsu...i just still get nervous around you..." I said." Well dont be because i love you remember." he said grinning. "Hai! I love you too." i said happily. he then pushed me to the ground and kissed me passionately. i kissed him back. Enjoying every moment..until i remembered Happy was here with us! "Natsu.." I said still super close to his lips. He lifted his head and answered. "What is it luce" "Happy is here remember!" I said nervous.

Normal P.O.V.

"Dont worry i saw everything, heard everything and i now know you guys actually like eachother" Happy said pleased. I was so embaressed i passed out. "Aww look what you did Happy! She outs cold now!" Natsu yelled. "Hehehehehe" Happy snickered. "Dont tell anyone you got it!" Natsu said. "And if i do what will you give me." Happy said. "We will go fishing now if you promise not too." Natsu said smirking. "Aye sire! Happy yelled. Natsu stripped of his vest/sweater and put in on Lucy. "She looks soo hot in my clothes!" Natsu said.

Natsus P.O.V.

"Natsu... Do you really like Lucy?" Happy asked. " Yeah ofcoures!" I said while pulling a fish out and placing it in the bucket. "What about Lissana" Happy asked. "Fuck her we were best friends when we were little not Lovers." I said. Happy was surprised. "But isnt she my mom?" He asked. "Nope. She never was. She just called herself that. Lucy is your mom. She is the person I love alot. I never thought i would ever feel this about a girl before. I just love being around her. I love her smell. I love her."I said while smiling. Happy couldnt help but smile. He is happy is best friend has finally found a girl to care about. "You know im really happy Lucy is my mom. She is a lot more fun then Lissana and if i fly into Lucy my head wont hurt because of HUGE boobs." Happy said...~ Happy!~ I was astonished...But how i am a guy i had to ask. "Are they soft" i said my cheeks warmer then ive ever felt them before. "Yeah...actually yes." Happy said just realizing they are. "O-Ok umm Oh Look theres a fish catch it! " I yelled changing the subject. "Aye sire!" Happy yelled drooling.

Lucys P.O.V

~Oh my. Natsu is soo sweet. I cant believe he said all those things about me. And my boobs! Why would Happy say that! And Natsu why would you ask that!~ I was behind a tree listening to there conversation the whole time...but i am blushing madly because of the conversation they had about my boobs. And i never thought he would say smething like that about Lissana. And Happy! I never expected him to compare my boobs with hers! I just walked back to the cave and sat there thinking about everything Natsu said. They then came in with a bucket full of fish. I saw Natsu and he was blushing fiercely! ~Oh my I wonder why~ "Hey!" i said trying to break the anxiousness. Happy suddenly started snickering. "H-Hi" Natsu said giving no eye contact...~ Hmm i wonder whats wrong~ " Well Natsu burn them!" Happy said drooling.

Well there you go! Hope you guys enjoyed this one was kinda romancy huh? I dont know...Anyways please review and tell me how i did and next chpter MIGHT be tonight or tommorow...I dont know maybe tonight will be the night i satay awake until morning waiting for people to notice me on deviantart...thats wierd but i really do that.


	4. Chapter 4: I Love you

Love

Hi guys! Here is chapter 4. Please review and enjoy!

Chapter 4:

Previously in Love:

Lucys P.O.V

~Oh my. Natsu is soo sweet. I cant believe he said all those things about my boobs! Why would Happy say that! And Natsu why would you ask that!~ I was behind a tree listening to there conversation the whole time...but i am blushing madly because of the conversation they had about my boobs. And i never thought he would say smething like that about Lissana. And Happy! I never expected him to compare my boobs with hers! I just walked back to the cave and sat there thinking about everything Natsu said. They then came in with a bucket full of fish. I saw Natsu and he was blushing fiercely! ~Oh my I wonder why~ "Hey!" i said trying to break the anxiousness. Happy suddenly started snickering. "H-Hi" Natsu said giving no eye contact...~ Hmm i wonder whats wrong~ " Well Natsu burn them!" Happy said drooling.

Natsu then set them down in the middle of the forest and did his Fire dragons roar, roasting them in seconds...also burning half of the forest down. I had to get aquirius to come and alomost kill me...but she took out the fire in the progress. I was then freezing cold. Now Natsus scarf and vest/sweater are wet. So i gave it to him. "Here Natsu" I said nervously. He then looked at me but went straight down to my breast and stared and got extremely red. "Ummm...yeah" He said still staring. He grabbed the clothes and then put them on. ~ I cant believe it! Natsu just stared at my breast! Oi Lucy just ignore it.~ And so I did. We then ate and well tried to go to sleep. I couldnt because i was freezing cold. Happy was fast asleep talking about fish and i think Natsu is too. "Naze cant i go to sleep?" i whispered to myself.

Natsus P.O.V.

I could feel the vibration of her trembling and it was keeping me awake. So i decided to go and hug her to warm her up. " Luce?" I said sitting up. She then sat up and looked at me. "Yes?" she said tired. "Come here." i said with my arms open. "Huh?" she said confused. "Come here im going to warm you up. I cant go to sleep because of you trembling. So come." i said explaining why. she then nodded and came blushing madly. I smirked at that. I then hugged her wrapping my scarf around her neck where we are sharing it. She then snuggled into me holding my hands.~ God damn her hands are cold.~ Happy suddenly was awake! We stared at eachother for like five seconds until he had a tears at the end of his eyes. "H-" i tried to say happy but lucy beat me to it. "Happy?" she said with her beutiful voice. "Come!" she said. HAppy looked astonished and then jumped straight in her boobs staying there falling asleep on them like their pillows...~Grrrrrr...He is soo fucking lucky!~ I mentally yelled at myself but then drifted of to sleep.

The next day~ Still in the cave.

Lucys P.O.V.

"Oi..." i said realizing im in between someones legs. I ignored though falling back to sleep until i heard a loud snore. I mean loud though it sounded like a real dragon! Suddenly i knew who it was and was about to wake him up until i saw happy sleeping soundly in my lap. I smiled. ~Happy is like my little son. I love him soo much too.~ i mentally said to myself. I suddenly felt Natsu move. I saw him yawn and just realized his fangs have gotten so much longer! "Morning Luce" He said half awake. " Good Morning..." still curious...have his fangs always been that sharp...Suddenly Happy woke up saying "Lucy is my mommy...Lucy is my mommy..." and then falling back to sleep. ~ Aww...but wierd...~ I was astonished to hear him say that but happy at the same time."Lucy...I love you" Natsu said. "Whats gotten into you all of a sudden...I love you too." I said blushing madly. He then grinned and we kissed our third kiss...~ i dont think i will ever get tired of these warm lips...~ i thought to myself. We then parted and smiled at eachother. Happy then woke up saying Good morning to both of us. He was still tired so i carried him. We then walked out of the cave continuing our journey to the ladys resturant. It seemed like we were gonna walk for ever... but we finally got there. "Is this it" I asked. "I dont know" Natsu said. "Aye!" Happy said lost. "Well i think it is so lets go check it out." I said. We then walked in to the place and found an old lady. "Are you the Fairy Tail mages who have come to help me" She asked. "Hai!" i said to her. "Good now hmmm...whats your name girl" she said. "My name is Lucy." i said happily. "Ahh good..." She then grabbed my boobs! "KYAAAAAAAA! What are doing!" i asked astonished. "Hmm they are huge and not fake." she then said. "Ofcoures they arent fake!" I yelled.

Natsus P.O.V.

~Why old lady Naze! Now i have my mind on Lucys boobs...grrrrr...~ The lady then took Lucy to the back of the room saying "You are gonna atract men to my resturant real are gonna get in a black cat suit" she said. "But that is too revealing!" Lucy complained. "Exactly" the little old lady told her. I told happy to go with them. "Ughhh..." I grunted to myself. I couldnt stop thinking about Lucy and her giant boobs. Why do guys have to think like that...The old lady then came to me. "Whats your name son" she asked. "My name is Natsu." i said. "Ahhh cool...strip" she suddenly said. "WHat!?" I asked astonished. "Let me more specific...take of your shirt or whatever that is" she said. I then did what she said revealing my six pack and muscular arms."Ohh you are already attracting me!" she said gladly. I was so fucking creeped out. "Ok now pull your pants down a little revealing the lines of your abdomen." she said. "What!? No!" i screamed. "Do you want the money or not." I grunted and did so. Then came Lucy...i must be dreaming...SHE IS SO FUCKING HOT! "Hi..." Lucy said. "Natsu!" She then said. Suddenly her eyes sparkled..."Sugoi" She said. "Oi Lucy. Im only doing this too atract girls here." I said. But then i realized im attracting Lucy! ~ Im gonna use this later at the ...~ "Ok now go stand outside and tell people to come to my shop. I will turn the lights on in here. And start cooking." The old lady said. So me and Lucy went outside and started telling people to go to the resturant. After like 6 hours of doing soo the shop finally closed. Me and Lucy then went to the old lady. "Thank you guys for your help we got lots of customers. So i am dropping it to only 2 days instead of three. Tommorow you guys will leave. I reserved a nice hotel for you guys. Oh and here is the 20 million." The little old lady said and gave Lucy the money." And you can keep the suit you guys again."she said and then walked the other direction while we walked the opposite. "Oi im soo tired." Lucy said. "Natsu can you carry me?" she said out of nowhere. Me and Happy looked at eachother.. he nodded so i said "Sure Luce" and she jumped on my back. On the way Lucy fell asleep so i had to ask the guy and he had to give us keys and blah whatever. Happy opened the door and "SUGOI!" We both said together. It was huge like a house. It had a kitchen, Living room, Dining room, Huge bathroom and a huge bed and they even brought happy his own personal bed my the window in the living room where the best site is. He then quickly fell asleep. I put Lucy down and covered her up but she woke up. "Natsu..?" She asked "Yeah" " Oh okay. im gonna go take a bath ok." she said i then nodded. A few minutes passed and she was out fully dressed in pjs. My turn to take a bath.

Lucys P.O.V.

"Oi im soo tired." i said to noone. ~wheres happy...oh there he is...SUGOI! This place is huge.!~ I thought to myself i suddenly felt something creep behind me. "Kyaa!" I freaked out but cakmed down when i heard his voice. "Calm down Luce its only Natsu." He said grinning . "Come on lets go to bed." He said yawning. He then picked me up bridal style and layed me on the bed. He then got on top of me. "You know you bothered me with that cat suit" He said in the crook of my neck. "Really?" i said astonished. "Yes...he then suddenly started licking at my neck and niping at it. "Well you attracted me to your well built budy." i said to him seductively. "You have been in my mind all day Luce." We then started to kiss passionately. He then rubbed his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance and so i opened slightly greeting him with my tongue. We then fought for dominance. He had let me win so that he could explore my mouth more making me moan. We then parted for oxygen. "Luce I love you."He said to those words makes me soo happy. "I love you too Natsu. He then rolled on his side and pulled me against his chest. And we fell asleep dreaming about eachother...For sure. Oh how i love Natsu. I am sooo very lucky he loves me too. We are a family including happy. Ilove them sooo much.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what you guys think and if you have any ideas for the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading my story! ~ Ananda


	5. Chapter 5: Huh?

Love

Hey guys! Heres chapter 5 as promised. Thank you for reviewing. My confidence went up and I did the 5 chapter thanks to you guys. So keep on reviewing and Chapter 6 will come i will say the Japenese words in english so dont worry! Might be some fluff...Gehe

Chapter 5

Previously in Love:

Lucys P.O.V.

"Oi im soo tired." i said to noone. ~wheres happy...oh there he is...SUGOI! This place is huge.!~ I thought to myself i suddenly felt something creep behind me. "Kyaa!" I freaked out but calmed down when i heard his voice. "Calm down Luce its only Natsu." He said grinning . "Come on lets go to bed." He said yawning. He then picked me up bridal style and layed me on the bed. He then got on top of me. "You know you bothered me with that cat suit" He said in the crook of my neck. "Really?" i said astonished. "Yes..."he then suddenly started licking at my neck and niping at it. "Well you attracted me to your well built budy." i said to him seductively. "You have been in my mind all day Luce." We then started to kiss passionately. He then rubbed his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance and so i opened slightly greeting him with my tongue. We then fought for dominance. He had let me win so that he could explore my mouth more making me moan. We then parted for oxygen. "Luce I love you."He said to those words makes me soo happy. "I love you too Natsu. He then rolled on his side and pulled me against his chest. And we fell asleep dreaming about eachother...For sure. Oh how i love Natsu. I am sooo very lucky he loves me too. We are a family including happy. I love them sooo much.

~The next day in the hotel

Normal P.O.V.

"Luce. Lucy!" Natsu said shaking Lucy trying to wake her up. "Lucy come on we get the rest of the money today which is 500,000,000." Natsu said expecting her to wake in...5..4..3...2..1"The money!Hurry Natsu get dressed!" She yelled. "I am already and Happys already there." Natsu said. "Oh...Arigatou (thank you)" She said and gave him a quick kiss and then ran to the bathroom to get dressed so they could go.

Natsus P.O.V.

~Hehe...She just kissed me. I guess we are a official couple.~ I thought grinning madly. ~ Whats ice freak gonna say now that I have the prettiest girl as my girl friend. And I know he thinks she hot.~ "Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" I laughed so happy. "Natsu why are you laughing lets go." Lucy said coming out in her cat suit. "Because I have a fine ass girlfriend." Natsu said leaning in to kiss her. They kissed for about 30 seconds. "Arigatou Natsu" She said grinning. "Now lets go and take off your shirt." She said blushing walking away quickly. "I know you like the site...so why are you walking away" I said while stripping his shirt off. "L-lets go" she said blushing madly. ~ She soo cute embarassed~ I thought to myself.

When we got there many people where there. hen the old lady saw us and came. "Ahh you guys dont have to come anymore. I already hired people to attract customers soo heres your 20 million." she said handing us money. "But i thought it was 50?"Lucy said looking disappionted.

"You guys didnt come the second day...your lucky its only 10 million less." she said then walked away. Happy then came with a fish in is mouth. "Time to go home." He said happily. "Yossha! (alrighty)"I yelled. But Lucy was on the floor looking depressed so I grab her bridal style and we started our journey back to the guild.

~Half way there...Lucy still depressed...Money lover...~

"Lucy...O shiri ni anata no yona itami (Lucy your such a pain in the ass)"I said. "No Im not I was just really exitced to get that much money and now Im disappionted."She said with a sassy attitude. "And i can walk now and dont hold me like that!" She screamed. ~because i was touching her butt...hehe...~ I then let her go and we continued to walk in silence just with happy walking like he is drunk saying "Charle is gonna be there...Ohh Charle! I have a fish coming for you!" over and over again. When we finally got there the guild was mostly empty. Mirajane was still there and she greeted us with her Love shit about Gajeel and Levy and Me and Lucy and Blah blah whatever... the thunder suckers were also there...~Hehe i call em that~ And Laxus,Master,Gildarts where passed out from drinking to much and Cana was still chugging.

Lucys P.O.V.

~I wonder why its so empty~ Suddenly I saw something that I thought I was imagining."Natsu look!" I said. "Wha-Oi!" He said astonished. "Shhh! Lets sneak up on em."I said. We saw Gajeel carrying Levy up to the attic so we decided to follow them..Luckily Happy went to go find Charle.

What we saw was astonishing. Me and Natsu looked at eachother blushing like crazy. Gajeel and Levy were going to have sex! ~KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HOW CAN LEVY DO THAT HERE WERE PEOPLE CAN FIND THEM!~ All we could see was Gajeels ass and Levys face. She was moaning alot ad Gajeel was grunting and growling soo we already knew what was happening. We then slowly got out and shut the door sliding down against it not believing what we just saw. "Luce.."He said nervously. "Y-Yeah "I said. "Did you see that or am I dreaming." he said. "Nope I saw it." We then walked out the guild toward my house in an awkward silence. "Well we are finally here..." I said awkwardly..."Im gonna go take a bath..." I said grabbing 2 towels and running to the bathroom. I turned on the water letting it fill up and stripped off my clothes. I then went in and sat down in the water. ~ I cant believe my eyes...when did they start...how did it begin...why hasnt Levy told me anything..?. I am so confused...~ I thought to myself. I then got out in my towel and my hair wrapped looking for clothes. Suddenly Natsu creeped up on me and started kissing my neck. "N-Natsu" I said. "I think we can beat Gajeel and Levy.."He said seductivly. Suddenly my towel fell and he was grinning like a psycho. "Looks like your body wants me..Hehe" He said. But i stopped him. "KYAAAAAAAAAA! NATSU STOP!" And slapped him grabbed clothes and left to the bathroom. ~Whats gotten in to him.~ I thought to myself my face flushed.

Hey guys hoped you liked it. Please review and its only fluff! Haha...but legit. And sorry for the late update i was really busy and didnt really have time. Sorry ~Ananda


	6. Chapter 6: Drunk Natsu

Love

**Hey guys! I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry for the late update. I got punished and couldnt use my computer and now i can finally! So please accept this chapter as an apology…..Gomenaisai everyone. Please forgive me! Here is the chapter you guys have been waiting for! Hope you enjoy! And im sorry again!**

**~Previously in Love~**

**Lucys P.O.V**.

~I wonder why its so empty~ Suddenly I saw something that I thought I was imagining."Natsu look!" I said. "Wha-Oi!" He said astonished. "Shhh! Lets sneak up on em."I said. We saw Gajeel carrying Levy up to the attic so we decided to follow them..Luckily Happy went to go find Charle.

What we saw was astonishing. Me and Natsu looked at eachother blushing like crazy. Gajeel and Levy were going to have sex! ~KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HOW CAN LEVY DO THAT HERE WERE PEOPLE CAN FIND THEM!~ All we could see was Gajeels ass and Levys face. She was moaning alot ad Gajeel was grunting and growling soo we already knew what was happening. We then slowly got out and shut the door sliding down against it not believing what we just saw. "Luce.."He said nervously. "Y-Yeah "I said. "Did you see that or am I dreaming." he said. "Nope I saw it." We then walked out the guild toward my house in an awkward silence. "Well we are finally here..." I said awkwardly..."Im gonna go take a bath..." I said grabbing 2 towels and running to the bathroom. I turned on the water letting it fill up and stripped off my clothes. I then went in and sat down in the water. ~ I cant believe my eyes...when did they start...how did it begin...why hasnt Levy told me anything..?. I am so confused...~ I thought to myself. I then got out in my towel and my hair wrapped looking for clothes. Suddenly Natsu creeped up on me and started kissing my neck. "N-Natsu" I said. "I think we can beat Gajeel and Levy.."He said seductivly. Suddenly my towel fell and he was grinning like a psycho. "Looks like your body wants me..Hehe" He said. But i stopped him. "KYAAAAAAAAAA! NATSU STOP!" And slapped him grabbed clothes and left to the bathroom. ~Whats gotten in to him.~ I thought to myself my face flushed.

**Chapter 6: Drunk Natsu**

I then got out the shower not looking at Natsu until I noticed him walking. "Ummm Natsu are you ok?" I said worried. He was walking around and falling and rolling. "Luce! Why did you reject me!?" He said with tears in his eyes. "Oi….." I said finaaly realizing whats happening. "Natsu your drunk arent you?" I said to him. "Lucy! I dont want that bastard to beat us!" He said rolling around on my carpet. "Natsu lets go to bed." I then put him on back and struggled to put him on my bed because of his weight. "Oi….You sure do wiegh alo-" Natsu then inturuppted me and pulled me on top of his chest. "Luce...Atlesat lay on top of me for tonight i dont feel good enough to have sex…." He then said seriously. ~What is wrong with him. Does he have missed emotions when hes drunk?~ I then thought to myself. I was then answered my Natsu who changed emotions. ~He is now mad?~ " Lucy! Why are thinking! WHo said you can think! Nobod-" Ithen shut him up my a kiss. We then seperated and Natsu changed emotions. "Luce…" HE said seductivly. I was falling for his gaze about to kiss him again until he then just passed out. ~ That little!~ "BAKA (idiot)!" I then yelled at him. I hit him tooo but it didnt affect him like always. ~Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr….. Im going to get him back…~

**The next morning...**

**Natsu P.O.V.**

"Ohhh goodd. I feel so bad..." I moaned. I then noticed Lucy sleeping in my arms. ~She is soo cute.~I thought. She then snuggled in closer to my bare chest. ~Wait why am i not wearing something?! Why cant i remembe-~Then i remembered mira giving a blue drink.

**~Flashback~**

"Natsu!" Mira yelled. "Yo!" I then said back. "Here Natsu i made you a drink. It is...Blue fire!" she said awkwardly. I then just nodded and chugged it down. After that I felt all dizzy and woozy. I then glanced at Lucy who was walking out the door of the guild. I then smirked.

**~Flashback over!**~

"Mirajane..." i then said angrily. She got me drunk so that me and Lucy would do something. Thank god we didnt. Lucy then woke up. " Morning Luce" I said kissing her. " Morning Natsu" she said smiling. "And you were drunk yesterday" she then said her face all serious. "Yeah I know. I'm sorry for whatever I did. Mira gave me something. I don't know what it was though." I then said looking down. " It's ok. You were really funny. You were having mixed emotions. First you were sex-craved." Lucy said. I was astonished. "Wtf! I mean I know I am." I said smirking making her blush. " But only about you. " I then said changing the subject. I then pounced on top of her and kissed her passionately. I then started sucking an nipping at her neck making her moan. I then started rubbing my hand up and down her right thigh making her moan my name. " N-Natsu"

We then heared someone come in. " Lucy-cha-" Levy stood there blushing fiercely with a smirking Gajeel behind her. " Looks like bunny-girl has a thing going on for flame head over here" He said chuckling. "What did you call me metal-face!" Natsu then said jumping off of Lucy and pressing is forehead against Gajeels. "I called you a flame brain got a promblem?!" Gajeel said coldly. We then growled at each other like dogs just deeper and louder. Flashing their fangs. " ok that's enough. " Lucy then said making Natsu and Gajeel look away from each other. Gajeel then went to Levy and kissed her passionately while I pounced on Lucy again and kissed her making her moan and letting me slip my tongue inside her mouth. We then separated and so did metal-brain and Levy. " We'll pinkie you wanna go on a vacation with us yes or no? No? Good. Lets go Levy." Gajeel then said getting ready to walk out the door. " Gajeel! Lucy-chan do you wanna come with us and Natsu of course. " She said smiling. "Yes. Of course. I would love too!" Lucy then said. "Yay! We will meet tommorow morning at 10:30. Ok?" Levy said smiling. While Gajeel was leaning on her softly. " Ok bye Levy-chan" Lucy said giving her friend a hug and then locking the door. "I'm gonna take a bath you coming?" Lucy said winking. I was a shocked but nodded and smirked getting ready to have a GREAT night.

**Thank you guys for reading! Sorry for this lame chapter. Middle school is crazy! And then me drawing and homework and chores. It's sucks. But please review. The story is gonna get better! This was a lame chapter I know. But I will do better next time. It will probably take me three days to update a chapter from now on. Unless I have a hold up. If I do I will let you guys know in the reviews so check those! And also make one yourself. Thank you for reading my story. Sorry about the lame chapter doe. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Time for a Vacation

Love

Hey guys! Im so sorry for the late update! And for that im giving you this chapter . I was trying to do sooo many things at once. Homework sucks! And then my mma classes and my little brothers football games. It sucks. But hope you enjoy the chapter minna! Here it goes!

Chapter 7: Time for a Vacation.

~Previously n Love~

We then heared someone come in. " Lucy-cha-" Levy stood there blushing fiercely with a smirking Gajeel behind her. " Looks like bunny-girl has a thing going on for flame head over here" He said chuckling. "What did you call me metal-face!" I then said jumping off of Lucy and pressing is forehead against Gajeels. "I called you a flame brain got a promblem?!" Gajeel said coldly. We then growled at each other like dogs just deeper and louder. Flashing our fangs. " ok that's enough. " Lucy then said making me and Gajeel look away from each other. Gajeel then went to Levy and kissed her passionately while I pounced on Lucy again and kissed her making her moan and letting me slip my tongue inside her mouth. We then separated and so did metal-brain and Levy. " We'll pinkie you wanna go on a vacation with us yes or no? No? Good. Lets go Levy." Gajeel then said getting ready to walk out the door. " Gajeel! Lucy-chan do you wanna come with us and Natsu of course. " She said smiling. "Yes. Of course. I would love too!" Lucy then said. "Yay! We will meet tommorow morning at 10:30. Ok?" Levy said smiling. While Gajeel was leaning on her softly. " Ok bye Levy-chan" Lucy said giving her friend a hug and then locking the door. "I'm gonna take a bath you coming?" Lucy said winking. I was a shocked but nodded and smirked getting ready to have a GREAT night.

~The next morning~

Lucys P.O.V

"Natsu!" I yelled trying to wake Natsu up. It was all ready 9:30. "Natsu!" I yelled again. " Natsu the food is ready." I then said smirking. " Foooooood!" He then got up and sniffed the air. " You LiAR!" HE said and then pounced on me. " Hahaha!" I then laughed and flipped the positions. "We need to get ready. Levy is expecting us at 10:30. " I then got off him went to go pack. "Ughhhh…. A vacation with metal-face. " he then grunted and started packing as well. After an hour of getting ready we walked over to the train station to meet Levy and Gajeel. "Levy-chan!" I then yelled and hugged her. " You ready to go the train is here. " She then grabbed Gajeels hand making him smirk and walked to the train once Gajeel was on we could see him dieing in there. I then glanced at Natsu. He was on the floor already disgusted. "You little punk." I then grabbed him and carried him to the seat in front of Levy and Gajeel. He was laying on Levy. Natsu then layed on my lap and moaned. He then grabbed my hand and put it on his head. "Pet meee…." He said. ~ He soo cute.~ I then started to scratch his head through his soft spiky pink locks. He then moaned and closed his eyes. "Lu-chan?" Levy then said. "Hai? (yes)" I then answered. "When did you and Natsu start dating?" she said smirking. "Ehhh… Ummm… Its been like a while actually. I think im his mate now. I think is said after a month i will have these powers?" I said thinking about it. "Hai. (yes). I have powers now. You see." She then held out her hand and green flames went around it. She then said iron and she made some instently. "Sugoi!" I said. "I can give him these whenever I want. It like that because we both love eachother. Being a dragons mate is an amazing thing. Your dragon would risk his life just for you. And so we need to power them whenever they need it. Im now in a team with him and Lily." she then smiled and glanced down and Gajeel who was fast asleep on her lap. " Thats awesome Levy. Im glad your happy. " I then smiled at her. I then looked down to see Natsu complaining. "Luucee… Continueeeee!" He said. I then continued to pet him. A sigh of relief then came. The whole ride was quiet. Levy fell asleep with Gajeel. He was now snuggled into her neck while she was sleeping hugging him. I soon fell asleep along with Natsu. When we got there I woke up and saw the beautiful hotel. ~ Wow!~ I then woke Levy up. " What is it?" She said she then glanced out the window. "SUGO-" I then covered her mouth pointing at Gajeel and Natsu. "OHh yeah." she then smiled. Once we stopped we woke them up. "Arigatou Lucy!" Natsu then said. " For what.." I said and blushed. "For helping me. I felt better when you were touching my hair. " He said smiling his signature grin at me. We then walked up to the counter and we decided our rooms. We were just seperated by two rooms. We then said our farewell to them and went into our room and unpacked. " Watashi wa uete iru! (im hungry!) " Natsu then said. "We should ask Levy if we can go to a restuarant together. " We then walked over to Levy and Gajeel and asked.

But soon I regretted asking. "Korera futatsu no baka ni sotte eru koto wa dekinai! (these two idiots can never get along!) Me and Levy then laughed evily. "Luce?" Natsu then said. " Levy-" Gajeel was interupted.

WHat happened to them! Haha! I got it all planned out! Stayed tuned for the next chapter and remember to review! Arigatou everyone!


	8. Not chapter 8 but it is for you guys!

Hey guys its Ananda. I'm sorry for no update yet. And this isn't a chater but its something that fall of you can do. I need help. I'm in a writers block right now and I thought I can ask you guys for ideas ya know. Soo if I pick your idea I will make a shout out to who ever have me it and I will be extremely happy. I may pick three or one who knows.. Soooooooo! Give me some idea if you want chater 8! Thanks! Sincerely Your favorite Ananda. ;D


	9. Chapter 8: Babies!

Love

Hey guys! Thannk you all for reviewing and for answering my question! I have picked already and the shout outs are:

AnimeDAngel

Reedmanish  
And reedmanish instead of Natsu making it up for Lucy im going to make her give him something for beating him up. Gehe. You know what that means….. Natsu is sneaky! SNEAKY!  
Lol. Ayyways Thank you guys for your ideas! They were awesome! Soo enjoy the story everyone and Have you heard that FAiry TAil should be coming out at like the end of the schhol year in June I think Sensei Mashima said. DOnt remember exactly but! Its coming out sooon! GOD IM SOO HAPPY! Anyways there is some news to you guys and here goes the story!

Chapter 8:

~Previously in Love~

But soon I regretted asking. "Korera futatsu no baki ni sotte eru koto wa dekinai! ( these two idiots can never get along!)" Me and Levy then laughed evilly. "Luce?" Natsu then said. "Lev-" Gajeel got interrupted.

~Now Back to time. Gehe :D~

Lucy's P.O.V.

"Ughhhh….." Natsu moaned which woke Lucy up. She then glanced down at him and remebered what happened. "Pffffft….Haha!" she then broke down laughing remebering everything.

~Flashback~

"Metal-face!" Natsu yelled. "Flame-brain!" Gajeel then grunted back. "What did you say you asshole!" "You heard me bitch!" "Ohhhhh its on you motherfucker!" Natsu said then threw bread at Gajeel, leaving some butter on his cheek. "OHhhhh Yeah!" He then threw the fork he was munching on at Natsu, which made a mark on his face. "You piece of shit!" They then started throwing things at eachother and Natsu then threw himself at Gajeel and they fell to the floor rolling. All you could her was "Grrrrr jbvwjurFlameBrain MetalFace ejGrrrrr" A bunch of words that Levy and Lucy couldnt understand. Once Gajeel and Natsu got up and Levy and Lucy heard what they said. "Karyuno-" " Lucy had smacked him and LEvy got on top of Gajeel. "Luc-" He then looked up saw scary Lucy. With her hair flowing and her eyes glowing with a vien poping out of her head. "Natsu…" She said making him shiver in fear under her. "Gomen kowai Lucy! (sorry scaring Lucy!)" He then realized what he said and he had stop himslef from laughing but he couldnt take it. "Pfft… kowai Lucy (scary Lucy)… Pffftt.. Hahahaha!" He then burst out laughing out stopped when he saw Lucy getting even madder. "Ohh noo… NO LUCY! PLEASE IM SORRY! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" He was then sent of flying from Lucy's signature kick leaving her ther smirking. "Bye Levy now I gotta go look for him. And its Gajeel turn now isnt it. Pfft…" She then left and all she could here was Levy and Gajeel. " Levy. Levy! LEVY!" He then said getting scared. "Heyy watch what ya do! Im sorry. NO LEVY! Dont do it. STOP IT! STOP! " She then heard a punch. "Owww!" Gajeel said. All she heared before she walked away was Levy laugh and Gajeel yelling at her.

~flashback over~

Natsu then woke up cause of my laughing and looked at me. "Pfftt…..YOu were soo scared yesterday...pffttt...hehehe. So funny. " She said then gave him a kiss leaving him there confused and went to take a bath. While she was stripping down her pants Natsu came in. "Natsu!" she said covering herself even though I was in a bra and panty. Natsu just smirked and pushed me against the wall. "Lucee… For beating me up yesterday we get to do something I want." He said seductivly. I knew exactly what he wanted and I let him.

~An hour later after there love-making~

Normal P.O.V.

"Ohh that was awesome Luce…" He said panting. They were laying down on her bed with the sheets over them. "Did you wear a?" Lucy then asked Natsu. "Noo…" He said slowly. "DID YOU PULL OUT!?" She then yelled. "Umm…. I dont think soo…" He then said. "Natsu! Now I am probaly gonna get pregnant!" she said. "Well its not that bad. Ive always imagined us having a child anyways…" He said blushing and looking down. She then smiled at him. "Well I guess it is then…" She said. He then looked up at her and smiled. "I love you Luce! I hope we have a child!" HE then hugged her and then when he pulled back they were both shocked. "Lucy?!" He then said. She was surrounded by gold flames. "Natsu!? WHat is this?!" she then remembered what Levy had said. "Natsu! Im your mate! I am now capable of giving you these too boost your energy!" She then said incredibly happy. "WOAH! COOL GIVE ME ONE!" He then said and gotup and stood at the end of the bed. She then threw him one and he ate it. "SUGOI! (wow!) It tatse just like you!" He then said. "Lets go show Levy!" The flames then vanished and they got dressed and went to Levy and Gajeels room. Lucy was about to knock but then Levy came out holding a pregnency test. Lucy then blushed and as well as Levy. "Ummm… Im pregnant I guess i should say…?" Levy then said with Gajeel behind her smiling. "Gajeel is dad now isnt he?" Lucy said smiling. "Gehe.. Yup." He then turned around and walked into the room. All you could here was "FUCK YEAH! IMA GET A CHILD!" Me and Levy laughed. "Lucy…. What about you?" Levy the smirking making Lucy blush. "Well I should be I mean I havent tooken the test yet but…" Lucy then started. "Well since you have to wait longer to do it at hom lets go to doctors me and you!" Levy then said. "It is also very beautiful to night. There is a full moon and the constellations are out." Levy said opening her window. Lucy was then reminded of her celestial spirits and thought about paying them a visit. "Hold on Levy we will go now." Lucy then summoned all of her spirits at once surprising everyone. "Since when could bunny-girl do that" Gajeel just got out the room and asked. "I dont know. But its awesome!" Natsu then said. "Lucy!" All her spirits said. "Hey guys its been a while! " She then said smiling. "Well its because i was out with my boyfriend… BOYFRIEND. "Aquarius said. Lucy just puffed her cheeks at her. Scorpioo then said. "WE ARE!" Like how he always does. Sagittariuos then said."Moshi Moshi! Lucy!" Getting a smile from Lucy. "Best body! Best body!" Taurus said getting a nose-bled and Lucy just rolled her eyes. Gemini then said "Natsuu! I heard from Loke who saw Lucy's body…." They then transformed into Lucy with a towel. "NOOOO! NO! Have you been hanging out with Lucy Ashley!" Lucy then yelled. "Princess punishment." Virgo then said kneeling down. "No." Lucy then said. She was then picked up. "Lucy lets get married." Loke said. "Hell no!" Lucy and Natsu said Loke getting punched on both his cheeks. "Loke… Sorry." Aries then said. Capricorn then said " Hello Lucy how have you been?" The only normal response. "oi… Finally and Ive been good thank you." Lucy then said smiling. "Ok guys thanks for the visit but your draining my magic energy so you guys need to got back." They then said farewell and went back to the celestial world. "Woah.. " Gajeel and Natsu then said. "What?" Lucy then asked. "Ok Lu-chan lets goo!" Levy then said. Once they got to the hospital Levy said something they didnt think of. "Lu-chan we left the guys home alone!" She said looking worried. Levy and her then imagined what would happen. The building being burned down and two dragons on top of it fighting and everyone dead and the vacation is over and Fairy Tail has to pay alot of money. "Levy-chan… Nothing is going to happen lets go and gets this over with before it really does though." Lucy said quickly. They nodded and got out the car and walked inside and signed in. Thay waited 5 minutes and then they were called. They then seperated and where checked.  
(Sorry i dont really know what happens so im just going to time skip)

~15 minutes later.~

Levy and Lucy walked to the car in silence. Once they were in Lucy was the first to talk. "Im pregnant!" She said. Levy then squealed happily. "OMg! Lu-chan our babies are going to be bestfriends!" They then went home talking about names and clothes and other things about the babies. They then took a stroll into the grass. The moon was beautiful and night flowers were blooming and the cherry blossom leaves swaying around in the wind with the emerald green grass swaying around in the moonlight. "Lucy?" Levy then asked and layed down looking at the stars. "Yeah?" Lucy said laying down next to her. She stared at the stars remebering her mother and father. "Are you happy to be with NAasu?" "Yes. I really am. Even though he isnt romantic he still so loving and playful and child-like. He protects his friends with all his heart and cares about everyone. I love Natsu. And Happy. " she said smiling. "Aww.. And I know Gajeel isnt romantic either. But he still has his sweet side and he very playful. I really do love Gajeel. Even though he has done some many bad things Gajeel is still such a sweet guy. I love him. And Lily ofcoures. The exceeds didnt come because they were on vacation. Its been about three months. I wonder where they are?" Levy then said. Lucy smiled. Hearing her bestfriend happy with the man she loves made her feel happy. They then got up and walked to their hotel rooms. "Tomorrow lets go to the beach." Lucy then said. Levy nodded and they said there farewells.

Lucy's P.O.V.

When I walked in i saw Natsu sleeping in his boxers on the bed. I then took a bath and got dressed. When I came out Natsu was still sleeping so I ate a snack brushed my teeth and climed into bed and shut off the light. I then felt Natsu pull me in closer so I turned around and saw him open one eye. "We are having a child" I then whispered smiling. He then opened both his eyes and pulled me in closer. "Im going to be a dad!" He then said a squeezed me tight. I then smiled and snuggled into his chest. This day has been amazing. I cant wait for tomorrow.

The end everyone! Hope you enjoyed! This chapter I think came out really good! And there is gonna be mini Natsu's and Gajeel's! How cute! Lol. Remember to review and if you guys have any names for the children please tell me. I really dont know what im going to call them. So if you have a name for the NaLu child please tell me and if you have a name for the GaLe child tell me please! Thanks again AnimeDAngel and Reedmanish for your ideas! Thanks to you I made an awesome chapter! So proud of myself! D: Akakaka! :D


	10. Chapter 9: Oh No

Love

Hey guys. Sorry for late update. And if your lost Lucy and Levy are still pregnant and are going back to the guild. Im not gonna tell you everything but that is just to keep you guys on the same page. :D Well lets get back to the story! Thanks for the reviews guys. I really get happy reading them. Even if they are saying bad things. Thank you guys soo much for supporting me.

~ Previously in Love~

Nani's P.O.V

"I hope your ok…" I said while grunting. "Yes. I am. Thank you. How are we gonna get out?" Happy said. "I dont know maybe this?" I said. "FIRE SHADOW DRAGON MODE!" Shadows then erupted around my body. I turned into a shadow and slipped out easily. "Come on…" I said and let go of Happy from the chains. "Woah!" He said. "Shh…" I then turned into a shadow and slipped out of the jail cell and outside the building. ~ Dusk! Please be ok! MAke it to FAiry Tail. Im on my way.

~Now the next day~

Lucy's P.O.V.

We were packing our stuff. Natsu was probably going to leave to go save Happy. Which i didnt mind one bit. It is just a bit awkward. But Natsu soon broke the silence. "Luce… I dont wanna leave you alone. And the baby." He said looking at me with worry and pain in his eyes. "Natsu it is okay." I said cupping his face with my hands. "Happy needs you. He might be in great danger. And that girl. Nani. She needs you. Go help them. I will be at the guild perfectly fine. The baby will too. " I finished it off with a kiss. Natsu quickly returned it deepening the kiss. It was full of passion and pain. Natsu then pulled away and smiled at me. "Lets go." He then said and grabbed our bags.

We then walked out the hotel to see everyone was ready. Master then spoke up. "Okay everyone. He is what is going to happen. Erza i want you to pick the strongest wizards. But not Lucy or Levy. They are returning to the guild with the rest of us. Lily has a piece of the young ladys clothing so take the dragon slayers for sure. Track her scent down. And if you find her bring her back to me. DOnt let anything happen to her. " He finished off sternly. ~Does Master know Nani? I think so.. But i should stay out the business.~ I thought to myself. "Ok. Laxus. Will you mind coming with me?" Erza said all ready to go and picking out wizards. "What ever. If it is too save Happy then i guess. " Laxus answered and walked behind Erza. "Gajeel Wendy and Natsu. Gray and Juvia. Kana. Bixlow. Evergreen and Elfman. Freed too. We can use you guys on the team too. " Erza smiled picking out who she thinks is fit well. " Well master we are ready" Erza said sternly. " OK now go on. Everyone else lets go home. We will be in contact by Warren. Please destroy them for taking Happy and hurting the girl. " Master said and then turned around and walked off. Natsu then came running up to me and grabbed by hand. "Luce… I will be home as soon as i can ok. Please dont get hurt. PLease. " He said hugging me tightly and intertwining his hand with mine. " I wont ok. You cant get hurt. " I then pulled back and kissed him. "I love you Luce. " He said softly grinning at me. "Love you too Natsu. When you come back you need to see all the name ideas me and Levy have searched up. "I said happily smiling at him. "Ok. Haha. Cant wait Luce. " He smiled his signature grin at me one last time and gave me a kiss. He then walked back to Erza. I turned around and saw Gajeel hugging Levy tightly mumbling into her ear. I just smiled and grabbed my bags and walked towards master.

Levys P.O.V.

" I love you Levy. Dont get hurt understand me? I dont think i would be ok if i didnt have my shrimp around." Gajeel whispered into my ear holding me tightly. " I love you too Gajeel. And dont worry nothing is going to happen ok. " I said and hugged him tighter. He then gave backed up his face and gave me a kiss. "Oh and i have lots of names. " I said to him between the kiss. " Gehe. I hope it is boy names. " He smiled. I then felt him pull back. He smiled at me and then walked to Erza. "Dont get hurt metal-face!" I yelled at him sticking out my tongue. "Alrighty flying shrimp. " He yelled back chuckling. I then turned around and walked towards Lucy and grabebed her hand and smiled at her.

Lucy's P.O.V.

I glanced back one last time to see Erza and the team marching of but Natsu looked back and my eyes connected with his onyx eyes. He smiled at me and i returned it back. I then glanced away and looked up to the sky. ~Mama please protect them. ~

Happy's P.O.V.

"Gaaaaah!" Nani screamed in pain. Her blood gushed everywhere along the trees and ground making it look like a battlefield was just finished. "You did very bad leaving missy. We need your powers. " The guy then grabbed her face with his hand closing in. " Now when you return we are going to immediatly take away your powers and kill you. But we are ofcoures going to torture you. " He said grinning. I couldnt stop myself from crying. ~Im so useless…~ "NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" I then yelled his name at the top of my lungs hoping that with his dragon senses he would hear me. "Why you little brat. You think the salamder can come save you. Well… You know what lets make him very angry. I can take his power too. And make my master the ultimate mage. " He then grabbed me and put a sword to my neck closing it in very close were i could feel blood dripping down my fur. ~ Im sorry Nani, Natsu, Lucy, Fairy Tail…~ I then started to cry knowing this is my end."HAAPPY!" I then heared Nani yelled. She tried getting up but failed and just made blood gush out of her wounds. But she tried again and got up finally. She was just wobbly. "You bastard… You hurt Happy and Dusk and my team... Hiro, Sayaki, Reina. Youve hurt them and have taken me for granted. I will show you what happens when you mess with Nani Dragneel!" White flames then erupted around her burning the trees down and killing the shrubs. Her red eyes glowed brighter then ever and she roared making the whole forest shake. He then let me go and looked at her with amazement. I was also amazed by how much power she has. In a flash she moved towards the man and hit him. He then flew back and was hit against a tree. She then came up again and elbowed him with her flames engulfing him making him scream in pain. She then backed up and yelled. "KAARYUU NO HOKO!" Her white flames then came spiraling down towards making him shed a tear. He was then ingulfed by the flames and so was half the forest. Her attack finished at she stood there with her eyes glowing. The man was burned and dead?! She then pulled in again and hit him many times with fire bringing out blood. "NAAANI!" I yelled. SHe then stopped. She glanced back at me and her eyes were getting dimmer now. ~ Does she have the flames of emotion too?~ Suddenly i heard her scream. I ran to her. "GAAAAaaah! GE….he. I guess im done with my magic power this time." She then smiled a huge grin at me making me chuckle. " You went a bit overboard. " I said and smiled at her. And by a bit i mean alot the whole half of the forest was gone. "Woops. " She said giggling a bit. I then picked her up. " We will fly home ok. " She then glanced up to me. "Home?" She said. " YEah! Fairy Tail. I think you belong in there. " I said while chuckling. "Only FAiry Tail members could do such damage like this. " She then smiled but it turned into a frown. " YEah… I guess. " I was going to ask whats wrong but decided it isnt such a good idea to take any longer. The magic council might come or one of those guys might return. I then started flying north.

NAtsu's P.O.V.

I missed Lucy like crazy. It felt so weird without her around. WIth her smiles everyone feels happy. She brings up the mood. I feel very off without her. Ughh…. Why did i have to be so stupid and not use a condom…. NO! Im wasnt stupid now she is having my child! "Aaaaaaah!" I yelled out loud. " SHut up!" Erza then said and hit me in the head. "OWWWWWww!" I yelled rubbing my bump. What is wrong with her? "Erza you alright?" I said but was a wrong question to ask. "Ofcourse not you idiot! HAPPY IS IN DANGER AND ANYTHING CAN ME HAPPENING TO HIM! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO BE ALL-" But she was cut off by Gajeel. "He is going to be fine. Nani is a powerful mage. Probably as strong as Gildarts if you get her angry. SO both of you shut the fuck up. " He finished of making me and erza looked stunned. Wait why is erza stunned he just told her to shut the fuck up. I was surprised by what she said. "You are right. Im sorry. I am just worryed about my friend. " She then glanced away. "Woah. " I then heard ice freak say. "G-Gray-sama?" Juvia then said with fear in her eyes. " What is wrong Juvi-" I then turned around and saw a huge dragon standing behind me. " D-Dragon?" I said with fear in my eyes. How are we supposed to beat this?! We couldnt even beat acnoligia! I then glanced over to Erza to see she was covered in fear also. SHit. Lucy please be safe!

Hey guys. Sorry for the lame chapter. Hopefully they get passed this dragon! Next chapter there will be more NALu ok. ANd GALE. GEEHEE! Please review tell me what you guys think. Ive been feeling down lately and when ever i read your reviews it makes me smile very much. So please review. DOnt have to but i would love it ya know.


End file.
